Talk:Crafting Recipes/@comment-25039626-20140802193315
My prediction of why the zombie apocolypse started, very detailed using multiple points in-game. So, across the Federation Bridge there were some scientists that were experimenting with creating bacteria. They created the disease, saw it killed another kin of disease that they were trying to make it kill. Tested it on animals, saw that it worked fine(Thus the non-infected deer/pigs.)Then tested it in small amounts on humans. They saw it worked well and didnt notice the slight zombification side effects right away and distributed it into tons of hospitals. Soon after a huge zombie outbreak started on the other side of the bridge. That side quickly fell. Then the millitary and police on the side you spawn on, knowing that there was only 1 way across blocked off the bridge. They would check to see if you were infected, if only minorly you were treaty(Thus the medical tent) and let through. The tank was there to make sure nothing got out of hand. Then a high ranking officer that didn't get screened for infection much was in controll of the tank, but he was infected. Soon after he turned and killed the men in the tank with him. They then proceded to exit the tank, attacking those around. The police set off a bomb on the bridge, why its collapsed, in hopes of taking down the zombies. It didnt work and all the people waiting to get through got infected. The town near by, with its police at the bridge had no defence and fell quickly. The millitary withdrew into their compounds, and set up another base at the airfield to try and do an evacuation. Then the millitary compound by the bridge got attack by robbers with that orange van that broke the fence. They passed screening and proceeded to speed up quickly and break the fence. The two points of entry was too much, because at the time there were lots more zombies then there are now, and it soon fell. The boat at the town by the bridge though was still holding out. It was barely doing so but it was. They were about to sail off to safty when their captain was infected, and nobody else knew how to work the boat and then were overrun eventully. At this point robbers were still around and were causing problems for all the safehaves left. Holmans island was taken over by robbers then soon after fell because the robbers didn't have access to screen their members and some were infected. At this point the airport was the only remaining safehaven other then Oultons' Isle and St. Peter's Island. The millitary requested a supply drop at St. Peter's Island so their planes could keep going. The remaining robbers found out about it and tried to take over the helicopter. It took off but was hit by a grenade and crashed, the robbers died but a few that were infected became zombies and then zombified the rest on that island. And at Belfast Airport one of the pilots was infected, but somehow managed to pass screening, it infected the people who boarded and it was too much for the dwindling millitants remaining. Thus only robbers were left and they eventully fell.